Bane's Creation
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: Shadow is strong, that's undisputable. What happens when he finds someone named Bane who can match him, with barely any effort. What if Bane wanted to destroy everything Shadow loved...but thing about destruction...is that you always create something when you destroy another thing.


One night is what it takes.

One night is what it take to destroy everything you believed and turn you into something dark. _The mission can not be jeopardized. _That's what drove the ultimate lifeform, his moral code, the single truth he clung to. However when everything is said and done, Shadow cannot say the losses justify the mission. Rouge was taken, by someone who could outfight Shadow the hedgehog and was able to kill the chief of police along with the mayor in broad daylight.

No one saw it coming, the riflemen were doing there 21 gun salute in a parade for public heroes, all of them aimed their weapons at nearby police after killing the chief of police. Sonic and his friends all rushed to the mayor's side and the riflemen laid down their arms. Shadow called in a armored escort for the mayor and elected Rouge to ride with the mayor while he trailed behind them. Sonic decided to run ahead scouting the route looking for anyone suspicious while Amy and her friend Cream hurried along home. Knuckles decided to go on the rooftops and have an aerial view of the route.

Everything was perfect, there was no way the mayor would be in any danger. That was until the armored escort took an early right off the route and an attack helicopter appeared out of nowhere. Kunckles jumped off the rooftop to avoid the hail of bullets the helicopter unleashed, Sonic backtracked to get to the escort. Shadow, however went straight for the escort, he needed to secure the mayor, Rouge was on his mind but she could take care of herself. When Shadow turned the corner he stopped, soldiers were littered on the ground the armored escort was parked next to a warehouse. When he investigated the armored truck, he found out it was empty. Concerns for his partner and the mayor flared in his body but he was thankful there was no blood, meaning they were both ok for the time being.

Shadow rushed into the warehouse immediately to find his mission objective…and his wife. When he got in there were boxes lined up on the side with a chair in the center of them. Before Shadow could untie the mayor, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Rolling to the side, he dodged a few throwing knives that embedded themselves where he last stood. Shadow craned his head up to see a black wolf with a black suit on, he wore a white undershirt with grey gloves.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, aka the ultimate lifeform. How wonderful it is to finally meet the person, most would say is potentionally the most dangerous person in the world. Thought you'd be a bit taller." The wolf drawled as he played with his cuffs. Shadow narrowed his eyes before making a break for the mayor, only to be kicked in the back by the wolf. The hedgehog managed to use his hands to spring off the ground before he lande on it and did a front flip to end on his feet. The wolf was still fiddling with his cuffs as Shadow snarled then charged at him, that's when the wolf decided to be serious.

The wolf grabbed Shadow's arm and spun around throwing him away from him then ran up to him with a straight kick. The hedgehog's body was thrusted back by the force of the kick, but recovered and took out a handgun from his quills. The wolf rushed him dodging bullets and kicked the gun out of his hand before chopping his shoulder then kneeing his gut. Shadow recovered amd spun around for a back hand punch which got through before spinning the opposite away previously and kicked him across the face. The wolf grabbed the foot and threw Shadow next to the mayor.

At that time Sonic amd Knuckles then arrived as the wolf jumped to the railing above then puled out a gun and shot themayor. "I guess our dance was cut short, Shadow the Hedgehog but I guess I come out ahead with that beauty of a wife of yours." With the mayor dead Shadow was now focused entirely on the wolf. "WHERE IS SHE!" The wolf just chuckled before he ran out the building, Shadow and the others ran out after him but quickly took cover when they were fired upon from the rooftops.

"He's getting away!" Shadow peeked his head out to see the wolf getting into the helicopter where the heavily armed mobians were shooting them from. As the wolf was boarding the helicopter he turned towards the heroes. "The name's Bane, I 'm the bane to everything to good." With that Bane laughed out loud before boarding the helicopter leaving the mobians shooting at Sonic and the others. "Shadow follow that helicopter, me and Knuckles got this." With a nod Shadow skated after the helicopter, the armed mobians were about to fire at Shadow if it wasn't for Sonic and Knuckles going up the building and engaging them.

From the helicopter Bane turned his head to see the black hedgehog climbing up the side of a building to chase the helicopter. "Well gorgeous it looks like your boyfriend doesn't want to share." All he got was a glare from the angry white bat that had a rag around her mouth and handcuffs on her wrists. "Nothing to say? Well we'll see what I can do about that." Bane picked up a grenade launcher that was sitting in a case on the helicopter before opening the side door. He started launching grenades upon rooftops making the hedgehog weave around the explosions.

Rouge seeing Shadow in harm's way started thrashing against her bonds to free herself, after a few moments of futile struggle she realized there was no way she's getting out. That didn't mean however she couldn't help Shadow, she kicked her legs out against Bane making him miss Shadow by a long shot and giving him the chance to make a jump for the copter. While Bane was wrestling Rouge's legs down, Shadow managed to grab on the railing and started pulling himself up.

Bane finally subduing Rouge's legs turned around to see Shadow barely getting in the helicopter. Dropping the grenade launcher into the seat, he walked over to the suspended Shadow and kneeled down so they were at eye level. "You know Shadow, I'm beginning to like you, maybe you can become one of us in the future. However for now, you're being a nuiscance." With that he kicked Shadow in the face making him lose his grip on the helicopter. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was his wife's scared eyes as the helicopter took her away.


End file.
